


All By Myself

by spnxbookworm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Community: ohsam, Dean Winchester in Hell, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Sam Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnxbookworm/pseuds/spnxbookworm
Summary: This “job” has cost him everything. His mother, his father, his girlfriend, and now his brother. And it’s all his fault.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sam Winchester Prompt-a-thon





	All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [cowboyguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy) in the [SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Sam, by himself, with a broken bone.
> 
> This isn't my best piece of work, but also it's been months and months since I've been able to write something so honestly, I'm a little proud of this one. Apologies for the rather depressing theme lol. I tend to gravitate towards angst a lot. This is set within the four months that Dean was in Hell, in case the tags don't make it clear already. 
> 
> Sorry I know the aim was for Sam h/c but uh...there's kind of no comfort in this one ^^;;

Tear tracks glisten on his cheeks as he slumps against the rough exterior of the bar he’s just been thrown out of. He cradles his abnormally bent left wrist with his right as he unsteadily stumbles his way into the adjacent alley; a shortcut to where he knows, or hopes, he’s parked the Impala. 

The alcohol he’s consumed over the past however many hours; he’s honestly lost count, sloshes around uneasily in his stomach, only adding to his growing misery. 

Halfway into the alley, he trips, falling heavily onto his knees. While his instinct is to catch himself before he falls any further, the booze inhibits his reaction and he ends up scraping his face against the asphalt while also putting pressure on his broken wrist causing an involuntary yelp of pain to escape him. 

“Dean,” he chokes brokenly. Dean would fix this. Dean would help him. He wants Dean. 

Sam adjusts himself until he’s sitting, his back resting on the wall of the alley. He deserves the broken wrist. It doesn’t matter if he broke it trying to punch a guy who was stronger than him. 

He deserves to be in pain, to feel miserable. He failed Dean. It’s been three weeks since Dean’s left him, since his brother sacrificed himself and took a one way trip to Hell, literally. 

The hitching breaths turn into sobs of anguish as he curls in on himself. Everything hurts. His hand, his face, his knees, his  _ heart. _ He feels like he’s been ripped in half. 

This “job” has cost him everything. His mother, his father, his girlfriend, and now his brother. And it’s all his fault. 

He screams out into the night, uncaring of who hears. He screams and screams and screams until his throat is reddened and raw, thrashing in anger, his grief consuming him. 

He doesn’t know how but at some point within his grief-ridden breakdown, his body seems to have gotten itself up and trudged it’s way to the Impala. Sam’s awareness only comes back to him when his hand touches the cold metal of the door handle.

Feeling drained; numb, he slips inside, closing the door behind him as he hunches over the steering wheel.

He looks at the empty passenger seat next to him.

He’s alone. 

He has no one. 

Dean left him.

Dean’s gone. 

And he’s never coming back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love, as always. 
> 
> Side note: Thank you for reading, if you did. As someone who's struggled a lot over the last couple months, and almost lost my passion for writing, the fact that I was even able to write this much makes me real proud of myself so yeah. While I know this isn't my best work, I really appreciate anyone and everyone that's read this <333


End file.
